What's Really Scary is That He Knows the Words
}} Nale is discovered by Belkar. Cast * Nale ◀ ▶ (as Elan ◀ ▶) * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ Transcript Nale: Ah, Nale, you handsome beast, this will be the evil frosting on a very wicked cake. Nale: You'll wine her and dine her and then, right when she's ready to let you have her way with her, you'll kill her instead. Nale: I'm sure it will be difficult to describe in words the exact mixture of shock and betrayal when "Elan" runs her through with a dagger on the cusp of the consumation[sic] of her wildest romantic fantasy— Nale: —but maybe after this whole gate thing is resolved, I'll pop on over to my brother's jail cell and do my best to do it justice. Nale: Whew, OK. Hopefully that got my natural urge to digress into a complete explanation of my evil plan out of my system. Nale: I don't want to go all "Bond villain" and forget to finish the job. Belkar: Hey Elan, you won't believe the game of Parcheesi we just— beat Belkar: You frickin' bastard!! Nale: GAH!! Belkar: Nale, you spineless piece of weasel crap, I'm gonna cut your— Nale: Charm Person! Belkar: —hair for you, if you'd like. It sure could use a trim. Nale: Wow, that was close. Nale: Close the door and put the daggers away. Nale: How did you suddenly figure out it was me and not my brother? Belkar: You smell different. Nale: Ah... I've been wearing Elan's clothes for days, but upon bathing for my "date", my own scent must have reasserted itself... Nale: Well, I can't risk you telling anyone, but I can't risk your body being found either. Let's kill two PCs with one spell, then. Nale: If you see any of your allies before I get back, kill them and bring me their magic items. Belkar: What?? Never!! Nale: Ah, that's right... the spell will not compel the subject to do anything to which they will vehemently object. Nale: I will need to choose my commands carefully to make them seem more reasonable. Nale: If you see any of your allies, kill them and keep their magic items for yourself. Belkar: You got it, boss. Nale: While singing the complete score to "Meet Me in St. Louis." Belkar: ♪"Meet me in ♪St. Louis, Louis, ♪meet me at the fair..."♪ Nale: I love being evil. D&D Context * Nale accurately explains the limits of the Charm Person spell. Trivia * As the title points out, when Belkar is commanded to sing the score of Meet Me in St. Louis he is able to comply because he already knows it. * Meet Me in St. Louis was a musical film released in 1944 starring Judy Garland. Belkar is singing the opening number, "Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis". * Bond villains are known for explaining their plans to Bond before leaving him to die but not actually staying to make sure it takes place. Goldfinger is a prime example of this. External Links * 383}} View the comic * 28532}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Charm Person Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley